bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kūgo Ginjō ( Zanpakuto-Leader)
Kūgo Ginjō (銀城 空吾, Ginjō Kūgo) is a member of the mysterious organization, Xcution. Appearance Kūgo has long dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He is tall and wears dark trousers and a light T-shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Kūgo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention. According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it. History For Kugo's history, please see here Kugo Ginjo#History Equipment Substitute Shinigami Badge (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Being a former Substitute Shinigami, Kūgo has his own badge. He can fuse it with his "Cross of Scaffold" to give his Fullbring sword a new form. It is unknown if his badge has the same powers as Ichigo Kurosaki's own Substitute Shinigami badge. Similar to Ichigo's, its purpose is to observe and restrict the owner. It is at once a surveillance device for Soul Society and a device to absorb, analyze and control the user's reiatsu. It is also a device for communicating with Soul Society. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kūgo is a competent swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, albeit without his Shinigami powers.He was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko, and Shishigawara with his sword, as well as fighting Ichigo in his Shinigami form (albeit Ichigo wasn't doing his best). Enhanced Speed: Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities. He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process. Enhanced Endurance: Kūgo has shown a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kūgo is able to fight barehanded, using swift movements to land blows on his opponents before they can even react. Fullbring Cross of Scaffold (クロス·オブ·スキャッフォルド, Kurosu obu Sukyafforudo): Using Fullbring, Kūgo is able to transform the Saltire pendant on his necklace into a large Claymore. The blade is long and wide, the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade.This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. *'Energy Blade': By gripping the handle near the base of his broadsword's blade, Kūgo can engulf the blade with a large aura of energy. He can then swing the sword at his target, producing a massive explosion on impact. Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Kūgo places his Substitute Shinigami Badge onto his sword, merging it with his sword. The base of the sword now features a skull with an 'X' over it. The handle in the hollow part of his blade resembles a spinal column after this transformation. *'Fullbring Absorption': Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another "Fullbringers" ability into his Cross of Scaffold. By the effect of the ability through what would be normally a physical injury leaves no actual wound. Incomplete Fullbring Resurrection This form was achieved when Kūgo absorbed Ichigo's Clad-type Fullbring. Kūgo's is now able to activate an armor, covering his body in armor plates and skeletal looking bones. His chest is covered in a bone-like lattice resembling a ribcage, further extending downward to bony plates that cover his abs. His hands are covered in gloves with the top appearing as though they were hand bones. He gains shoulder pads in the form of bony plates and bony plate shin guards that extend to his bony knee-pad plates, which extend up to his mid thigh. He also gains a belt with a large X shaped buckle. The armor is durable enough to protect Kūgo from the direct hit of a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo's Shikai without any signs of injury. *'Fullbring Absorption': Upon impaling a target on his blade, Kūgo is capable of absorbing another "Fullbringers" ability into his Cross of Scaffold. By the effect of the ability through what would be normally a physical injury leaves no actual wound. *'Fullbring Transference': Kūgo is capable of transferring portions of the Fullbring he has absorbed to other "Fullbringers". He utilizes this by cutting those he chooses to transfer the power to. *'Enhanced Energy Blast': By gathering spiritual energy in his blade, Kūgo is able to unleash a powerful white blast, which then fires at the target. When used against Uryū, his blast was able to damage several buildings in the virtual Karakura Town. *'Ability Replication': Upon absorption of one's Fullbring, he also incorporates their own reiatsu into the attack, making it virtually identical to the original user. This allows Kūgo the ability to use any technique that was incorporated within the Fullbring. *:*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer): Kūgo is able to use Getsuga Tenshō, releasing a blast of highly condensed spiritual power through his sword in the shape of a crescent moon. His Getsuga Tenshō is as powerful as Ichigo's own blast in Shikai. Bankai In his Bankai form, Kūgo's skeletal armor extends around his form more tightly. The fur on his jacket turns red and becomes enlarged.He also gains fur around his legs. His facial features change as well upon activating his Bankai. His hair turns white, and his eyes turn white with red sclera. A cross-shaped marking also appears on his face. The guard and the hilt of his sword gain a more skeletal appearance, with the a rigid bone-like plate bordering between the hollow portion of his sword and the blade. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power': Upon activating his Bankai, Kūgo's spiritual power increases immensely, making him capable of fighting on par with other Bankai-level opponents. *'Energy Beam': Kūgo can charge spiritual energy through his blade and fire it in the form of a beam.